Sofia the First:Season 4 episode 4
by strong man
Summary: Sofia's mother is having a ball and everyone's invited, all the people and animals had partners all but Clover so Sofia sugested thathe'll take Wormwood but sortly denies it then was comvensed but he knew that Wormwood wasn't going to just give in so he'll need comvenseing also, both don't like the idea of going together but Clover would do anything for a snack


**This is my first fanfic of Disney Juniors' Sofia the first, before you ask yes I am a boy and I watch the show...got a problem with that**

**Rated:** K

**Pairing:** Clover/Wormwood

**Date:** December 30 2012

**Genres: **Romance and friendship

**Honestly think that Clover is straight-up gay because females like to cuddle to he doesn't like that also I know I said that good and evil don't mix but these two are my favorite of the series**

Queen Miranda had announced another ball in the kingdom and everyone's in invited, even Cedric but declined cause he wasn't much of a dancer

Sofia was in her room with her animal friends talking about how great it's going to be

Clover:" Your mother is having a ball, you say?" He said looking at the young princess

Sofia:" That's right...you all can come if you want to" She said as the animals gather together

They all agreed but they had to pick a partner to go with and knew exactly who to take

Robin is taking Mia, Crackle is taking Praline but Clover on the other hand didn't have anyone to take so he hopped into the corner and sighed in depression

Sofia felt sad for Clover and decided to cheer him up

Sofia:" Clover...are you okay?" She said walking over and getting down on her knees with a worried tone

Clover:" Everyone has someone to take to the dance" He said looking at her face to face

Sofia:" Not everyone" She said after laughing

Clover:" Your taking Amber, you mother is taking you father and James is taking Hildegard" eyes dropped

Sofia:" Hmmmm, What about Wormwood" She thought

Clover:" That birdbrain...you got to be joking...right" He said looking at her again with a face laugh

Sofia:" Come on...Clover...he haven't got anyone to take either

Clover:" Sorry Sofia" He said turning his back on her and crossing his arms

Sofia:" Would you do it for a blueberry?" She said taking a blueberry out of her pocket

Clover knew that he couldn't resist the sweet smell of a snack or two so he gave in and started to get a bite out of it but Sofia pulled it away quick

Sofia:" Uh uh uh...is order to get this...your gonna have to take Wormwood to the dance" She explained

Clover:" Darn it...Sofia...okay...I'll do it" He hopped to the door" but this doesn't mean that we can be friends" He said proving his point then hopped away out the door

Mia, Robin, Crackle and Praline came up to their human friend

In the other room, Hildegard was doing her hair for the big event

Hildegard:" Tell me Amber...what's James like

Amber:" If you must know...he's kind and generous

Hildegard:" Oh...mind my asking but who are going with?" She said turning around then put down the brush

Amber:" I'm going to the dance with Sofia" She said waging a fan on her face

Hildegard:" Oh...just asking

She got up from the stool and went up on another stool then called the royal services who came rushing in with her dress and began dressing her

Hildegard:" Now...why don't you go check on Sofia...Amber

Amber bowed to her then went to his stepsister's room

Amber:" Sofia...it's Amber" She said knocking on her door

She then saw one of Sofia's animal friends, a rabbit hopping to Cedric's lair

Sofia herself opened the door and greeted her stepsister in the most pleasant way possible

Amber:" Sofia...we need to talk

Sofia:" Sure Amber...won't you come in?

Amber:" Thanks" She said walking passed his sister and they sat on the bed then talking about what a great time their going to have

Meanwhile at Cedric's door, Clover took a deep breath before knocking but he stopped himself then thought about the blueberry and decided to go for it, he continued his knock

The door opened the door by itself and he went in then saw Wormwood sleeping on his cage

Clover was going to regret doing this, he whispered his name that made the crow open his eyes in a creepy way and stopped Clover then shored down from his post then onto the ground making the rabbit fall backwards

Wormwood:" What are you going here? " He said walking up to him in an evil tone

Clover:" Sofia...sent me down here" He said in a frightened voice

Wormwood:" Really?...what's the occasion" He said walking closer until he was near his face

Clover:" To take you to the dance" He said getting scared

Wormwood stepped back slowly allowing the rabbit a sit up

Wormwood:" And what makes me thing I want to go to the dance with you?" He said trying to scare him away

Clover:" Sofia promised me a blueberry if I take you

Wormwood:" Grrrr...fine but don't think that I care cause I don't" He said in a frustrated tone

Clover:" Great...come get me in a minute

Wormwood:" We'll see about that" He said before flying up back to his post with his back turned to the rabbit who hopped out the door passed Cedric

In Sofia's room, Amber and her were laughing together and just then Clover came in sliding and crashing

Clover:" I'm back" He said with a fake smile then he hopped to the two princesses and opened his mouth while wagging his cotton tail acting like a dog

Sofia" Okay...here you earned it" She said laughing before reaching in her picket and getting the blueberry then threw it making Clover jump up and catches it in his mouth

Amber:" Mind if I feed him Sofia?" She said asking her approval

Sofia:" Sure Amber" She said before giving her another blueberry

Amber didn't have the Amulet so her let her sister borrow it for a while

Amber:" Okay...Clover now that you asked Wormwood to the dance, we wanna dress your ears in two pink little bows" She said

Clover:" You've got to be kidding" He said hating the idea

Amber:" Awww...come on, just for a little while" She said holding up the blueberry

Clover tried to resist hard but his eyes narrowed to the blueberry then faced Amber

Clover:" Fine dress me up but won't like it" He said after sighing

He then hopped over to Sofia's dresser while the other animals watched

Sofia and her stepsister went out of the room to Amber's room

Sofia asked Hildegard is she could borrow the two maids

Hildegard was done with her dress anyway so she let them go

The two maids bowed to Hildegard before going off with the other two

Once the two maids got to Sofia' room, they saw her pet on the dresser

Sofia:" Can you please...work on Clover for the ball tonight?" She said coming up to them

The maids looked at each other in shock mainly because they had never dressed an animal before but they agreed to give it a try

**I know that Clover hated pink bows and Wormwood but this was Sofia's doing mainly that Clover hasn't had anyone to take to the dance as for Wormwood...if you ask me, I think in this story...they have a love-hate relationship through-out but both learn to love. Also with those long ears of his...Clover ..kinda looks like a female a bit**

**Oh and if you ask if you want some M ratings for them, forget it cause as much as I want to...I can't do this to Disney Junior forgive me**

**Anyway, more chapters to come...please review this what you think of Clover/Wormwood as a couple, it you say they their not gay then I' doit anyway**


End file.
